From Lake Hylia to Hyrule
by bluebliss86
Summary: The new upload thing confuses me so this is the next chapter to My Angel! :D Read and don't kill me :


I'm finally back in my groove! XD YAY! Thanks for reviewing, hugs and cookies too…

Kate

Warrior-27

KitsuneDango

Darkwolflink1

Shadow Of Hyrule

A-Z123

XxDark's povxX

"Uhmm. Link? You can put me down now." Dark said while still in the arms of Link.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry." Link mumbled, blushing while setting Dark onto his feet.

Dark yawned and stretched his arms up above his head, while looking at the scenery around them. They were on an island, with a single tree, a platform with some kinda weird symbol on it, surrounded by tons of water, with only a few wooden bridges. Looking further out he saw that the bridge led to a smaller, yet higher up island, with another bridge after that connecting to what looked like, the main land. That area had a river, a really weird looking house, a few plots of something, with a figure that looked hylian, yet didn't move, and another house with a sign at the top of it.

"Hey Link? Do you mind if I go explore a little?" Dark questioned while still scanning the surrounding area.

Silence was all that was heard. "Link?" Still silence. Turning around to see what was holding Link's mouth shut, he saw a young boy in a teen's body once again. Sound asleep he looked completely innocent, like all the monsters he'd ever faced were all just a dream, a fantasy. Smiling to myself at this innocence, I rooted through his stuff, finding what I needed quickly. I took off his equipment leaving his sword nearby, just in case, and wrapped him up in the cloak that I found.

Instinctually, I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, the same time I did, Link leaned up into it and moaned. I jumped quickly back, before I got any ideas, and making sure he was alright, I then started to go up the bridge which groaned and creaked under my weight. This scared me quite a bit so I scurried across and stopped at the little island in between the bridges.

It was smaller up close then it looked from the distance. It barely fit me, especially considering that it had a big stone slab, it had writing on it but since I was more interested in the weird looking house. So hurrying across yet another old bridge I made it to the main land. Which up close had a lot more wonders then I first thought it had. There were plants I had never seen before. I believe they were called flowers. They were scattered everywhere in many different colors and shapes. The one that caught my eye the most, was not really on the ground but on a wall spreading across like vines, and planting itself in the ground.

I made my way across a stone bridge, which went over the river, towards the cliff wall where the mysterious flowers were. I moved closer to them, so I could see exactly what they were. When I was close enough, I had to catch my breath. The beauty of the flower was so amazing, I could barely believe that such a thing existed. They were a vibrant red, like the color of blood, yet it didn't frighten me, it only added to the beauty of it. Unlike the other flowers, it didn't just have one layer of petals, it had many.

The bottom spread out like a greeting, then as it got to the center they got closer together. It was as if the goddesses themselves touched this flower, just so I may find it and behold its beauty. As I reached to grab it and to pick it. I got sliced by thorns that I did not see before. The blood slid down my finger as it leaked from the scratch.

This flower with all its magnificence, had a weapon against predators. It reminded me of Link, he was beautiful and yet he was great with a sword. Slicing every one against him till none were left standing. Bathed in the blood of them as the sword arched over head with the blood raining down.

"Been pricked by the roses, I see."

Dark startled by the sudden voice turned around quickly, seeing who spoke almost immediately. It was a short man, aged beyond many years and yet he could stand like any healthy young man. His back was hunched with his hands clasped in front of him. If his back wasn't hunched I would think that maybe he'd be my height, but he would be a lot skinnier, you could see bones, maybe even the ribs if it weren't that he were wearing baggy clothes.

He wore glasses above his big nose. The eyes behind were squinty like a rats, yet held a certain spark in them. He had thick, bushy, white eyebrows, with a beard to match. He had wisps of hair pointing everywhere from underneath a hat.

"Come, come, young one. We can't have you bleeding there all day, now can we?" The old man said while gesturing to Dark. Dark just stood there with his mouth agape. The old man just kept silent, with one eyebrow raised. Dark gaining his senses looked back at the flowers as if bidding them goodbye.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" The old man laughed loudly causing Dark to once again jump. "If you'd like I can clip one of the flowers for you. I have a small dagger in my house, it's on my desk if you'd go get it for me."

Dark ran to the oddly shaped house, guessing that's where the man lives, or he probably wouldn't have walked that far. Finding the front door, he cautiously opened it to a strange smell. Opening it wider he saw the strangest sites. He didn't look long, they frightened him greatly. Grabbing the dagger he shot out of the house like an arrow. Racing along the path again he reached the old man quicker then one could see. The old man did not startle though, he simply reached for the knife.

Dark handed it quickly to him. Not wanting to deal with the old man much longer yet longing for one of the so called roses. The old man took his time, his eyes scouring across the vine-like plant. "Aha!" He exclaimed as he gently poked his hands through the thorns, pulling out something Dark could not see. The man scraped the knife along the sides of the item, finally slicing through the object removing it from the bush. He put the knife in his belt so he didn't have to hold it any longer and faced Dark.

The old man was holding probably the most beautiful and healthy rose from the whole bunch. "It was trying to hide from me, but my well trained eyes spotted it just for you. Going to give it to a lucky man are you?" The old man said while smiling, and just out of nowhere started going home.

"_He was nice"_ Dark started to walk back to where Link was when he realized that the old man had said he was going to give it to a lucky _man. I don't remember saying I was going to give it to Link. Dark now officially creeped out. Dark just barely kept himself from bolting away from the house as quickly as possible to where Link was. _

_I know this chappie was short but… You were all about ready to kill me right? So I decided to leave it at that XD _


End file.
